The present invention relates to connectors and, more particularly, to connectors and mating headers that have a polarized relationship and which can be latched into engagement with one another.
Various types of electrical connector systems use a plug and cooperating header or receptacle which are designed to be mechanically latched together. In some systems, internally threaded sleeves are mounted on the plug and cooperate with an externally threaded receptacle to effect a threaded connection between the parts, and, in other systems, a bayonent-type arrangement is provided to allow a `push-and-twist` type engagement. In those connectors used in consumer and commercial products, molded plastic latches are oftentimes provided on the plug to engage the receptacle. For example, the plug disclosed in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,641,902 to Fusselman uses finger-operated latch arms that are pivotally mounted to the plug body at their mid-point. A latch tab is provided at the end of each arm to engage a ledge formed on the receptacle. While the latches perform their intended function, they are mounted so as to extend outwardly of the plug and thus limit the size of the minimum design `envelop`. In addition to connector systems in which the two components are latched together, various polarizing arrangements are known to insure that a plug engages its receptacle in only one possible alignment. A common polarizing arrangement provides some type of key on one of the components and a keyway on the other component to effect the desired alignment. In many applications that require latchable and polarized connections, it is also a requirement that the associated cabling be shielded to prevent EMI emission and that the shielding function not be compromised by the connector system. Oftentimes, a connector system which provides polarization, shielding, and latching functions represents a connector that is less than optimally compact and, accordingly, presents design constraints that limit the number and type of applications for the connector system.